houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleveland Cavaliers all-time roster
The following is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the Cleveland Cavaliers NBA franchise. A *Gary Alexander *Lance Allred *John Amaechi *Cliff Anderson *Derek Anderson (basketball) *Ron Anderson *Martynas Andriuskevicius B *Milos Babic *John Bagley *Tony Battie *John Battle *Butch Beard *Benoit Benjamin *Elmer Bennett *Melvin Bennett *Winston Bennett *Kent Benson *Corie Blount *Etdrick Bohannon *Carlos Boozer *Earl Boykins *A.J. Bramlett *Terrell Brandon *Brad Branson *Mike Bratz *J.R. Bremer *Jim Brewer *Ron Brewer *Gary Brokaw *Scott Brooks *Chucky Brown *Devin Brown *Kedrick Brown *Shannon Brown *Tierre Brown *Mark Bryant *Mitchell Butler C *Michael Cage *Mack Calvin *Tony Campbell *Austin Carr *Kenny Carr *Len Chappell *Derrick Chievous *Pete Chilcutt *Jim Chones *Jimmy Cleamons *Mateen Cleaves *Barry Clemens *Bimbo Coles *Steve Colter *Jeff Cook *Joe Cooke *Tyrone Corbin *Joe Courtney *Geff Crompton *John Crotty *Dell Curry D *Brad Daugherty (basketball) *Kornel David *Charlie Davis *Dwight Davis *Harry Davis *Johnny Davis *Ricky Davis *Andrew DeClercq *Kaniel Dickens *Mickey Dillard *DeSagana Diop *Michael Doleac *Greg Dreiling *Chris Dudley *Tony Dumas E *James Edwards *Johnny Egan *Craig Ehlo *Mike Evans F *Eric Fernsten *Danny Ferry *Bruce Flowers *Don Ford *Fred Foster *Walt Frazier *World B. Free *Gary Freeman *Terry Furlow G *Rowland Garrett *John Garris *Chris Gatling *Reggie Geary *Daniel Gibson *Drew Gooden *Greg Graham *Stephen Graham *Stewart Granger *Butch Graves *Litterial Green *Jay Guidinger H *Zendon Hamilton *Ron Harper *Matt Harpring *Lucious Harris *Michael Hawkins *Steve Hayes *Alan Henderson *Cedric Henderson *Kevin Henderson *Mark Hendrickson *Keith Herron *Rod Higgins *Ken Higgs *Tyrone Hill *Roy Hinson *Greg Howard *Mo Howard *Phil Hubbard *Kim Hughes *Larry Hughes *Geoff Huston I *Zydrunas Ilgauskas J *Jim Jackson *Luke Jackson *Henry James *LeBron James *Anthony Johnson *Darryl Johnson *Eddie Johnson *John Johnson *Kannard Johnson *Kevin Johnson *Reggie Johnson *Damon Jones *Dwayne Jones *Edgar Jones *Jumaine Jones *Ed Jordan *Walter Jordan K *Jason Kapono *Shawn Kemp *Tim Kempton *Larry Kenon *Steve Kerr *Lari Ketner *Randolph Keys *Chad Kinch *Brevin Knight L *Sam Lacey *Bill Laimbeer *John Lambert *Jerome Lane *Antonio Lang *Trajan Langdon *Butch Lee *Keith Lee *Bobby Lewis M *Gerald Madkins *David Magley *Dan Majerle *Donny Marshall *Donyell Marshall *Jelani McCoy *Scooter McCray *Ben McDonald *Jeff McInnis *McCoy McLemore *Chris Mihm *Larry Mikan *Darius Miles *Andre Miller *Chris Mills *Harold Miner *Dirk Minniefield *Mike Mitchell *Paul Mokeski *Lowes Moore *John Morton *Flip Murray *Lamond Murray N *Lee Nailon *Larry Nance *Ira Newble *Johnny Newman *Carl Nicks *Demetris Nichols O *Jimmy Oliver *Kevin Ollie P *Gerald Paddio *Milt Palacio *Smush Parker *Steve Patterson *Aleksandar Pavlovic *Wesley Person *Roger Phegley *Bobby Phills *Scot Pollard *Ben Poquette *Vitaly Potapenko *Mark Price R *Luther Rackley *J.R. Reid *Kevin Restani *Jackie Ridgle *Rick Roberson *Fred Roberts *Cliff Robinson *Larry Robinson *Bill Robinzine *Dave Robisch *Johnny Rogers *Tree Rollins *Bob Rule *Campy Russell S *Mike Sanders *Shawnelle Scott *Lonnie Shelton *James Silas *Cedric Simmons *Brian Skinner *Elmore Smith *Joe Smith *Randy Smith *Robert Smith *Willie Smith *Bingo Smith *Eric Snow *Dick Snyder *Dave Sorenson *Ryan Stack *Michael Stewart *Bryant Stith *Gary Suiter *Bruno Sundov *Bob Sura *Wally Szczerbiak T *Earl Tatum *Billy Thomas *Carl Thomas *Paul Thompson *Nate Thurmond *Darren Tillis *Sedric Toney *Robert Traylor *Jeff Trepagnier *Melvin Turpin V *Darnell Valentine *Anderson Varejao *Gary Voce W *Dajuan Wagner *Foots Walker *Ben Wallace *Cornell Warner *John Warren *Bobby Washington *Richard Washington *Clarence Weatherspoon *Scott Wedman *Jiri Welsch *David Wesley *Walt Wesley *Delonte West *Mark West *Ennis Whatley *Jerome Whitehead *Lenny Wilkens *Bobby Wilkerson *Gerald Wilkins *Mike Wilks *Chuckie Williams *Eric Williams *John "Hot Rod" Williams *Kevin Williams *Reggie Williams *Scott Williams *Bill Willoughby *Mike Wilson *Luke Witte *Mike Woodson Category:Houston Rockets rosters